I don't wanna be anywhere but here
by Jen Laithe
Summary: Songfic of the feelings of a girl to her man.


**AN: I've got writers block for L.A.D. so thought I'd try to bring myself around and write a song fic! Hope you like it. Please R+R!!**

I don't wanna be anywhere but here

It was late. Stars glittered from the window into the room, and Ginny lifted her head slowly so as not to wake her sleeping companion, her soft eyes caught by the dancing light. Placing a hand on the side of the bed, She pushed herself to a seated position, pulling a white shirt from the floor.

_  
When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are_

She stood slowly, and wandered to the window, her red curls resting on her back, long fingers buttoning the shirt around her. She rested her hands on the window sill, and forehead against the cold window pane, smiling gently. Memories of the last few months drifted around inside her head, making her feel full of wool, but very happy.

_Trying to catch your eye  
Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop what you've begun_

She was content at last. She didn't feel alone anymore, she had him to look after her, and that's all that mattered. Many people were unhappy with her match, but to Ginny, he was perfect. He wasn't like the others, he was gentle. The others just didn't understand him as well as she did.

_  
I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

She smiled to herself again, and reached forward, raising the handle of the window and pushing it open, allowing a soft spring breeze to wind its way into the room to fill the space with the smell of soft rain and sweet flowers. It reminded her of that one night, when he had taken her down to the lake in the dark to watch the fireflies dance across the dark waters. She smiled, and turned, leaning back against the sill.

_  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here_

Ginny couldn't imagine anything that would cause her to move at that moment. She watched him sleeping, his cheeks were pink and soft, his hair long and sleek in front of his eyes, starlight making it shine lightly as if it was alive separate to him. His body was long and lean, well defined in shape, all the way from his head to his toes, and to her, he was perfect.

_What goes on inside  
Is a mystery no doubt  
A roller coaster ride  
I may never work it out  
Here's the brand new me  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see  
Rainbow colours in my hair  
You have set me free  
The one who gets me there_

She smiled to herself, and padded softly on bare feet back to the bed, before slowly sitting gently onto the covers, smiling down at the boy before her. She was so happy, but she was different too. She wasn't like she used to be. She was stronger, braver, and more together than she had been for a long time. And she liked it. She loved it. It was a gift from him, a lesson from him, and she loved him for teaching her the way to be which was so right to her. 

_Here is the place where  
My head is spinning  
Time is beginning  
To race away  
You come to throw me  
Knock me off my feet  
You give me wings to fly  
The world goes crashing by again_

She leant forwards, and softly kissed the boys forehead, causing his blue eyes to flicker open and rest on her. The boy smiled. "I love you." She murmured, causing the boy to smile more, before he slowly closed his eyes again, and pulled her down close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, Ginny Weasley." Draco sighed, lightly drifting back to sleep again.

_I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

**AN: Lyrics from: Anywhere but here- Hilary Duff**


End file.
